


Two Gold Rings

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Just Married, M/M, Soft Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny and Rafael got married on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60
Collections: Barisi Christmas Celebration





	Two Gold Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write soft husbands having a Christmas moment, so here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

The fairy lights on their Christmas tree was the only source of light currently on in their apartment. It cast a warm, cosy glow across their living room, and Sonny loved the way it reflected on Rafael’s eyes when he looked up at him. 

There was Christmas music on, playing softly from the speakers as they swayed together slowly in the middle of the room. Rafael tucked his face in Sonny’s neck, breath hot against his skin, one hand on Sonny’s chest and the other one around his waist. He could smell Rafael’s cologne, his shampoo. He could feel Rafael’s eyelashes fluttering over his skin, tickling him.

Sonny also had one arm Rafael’s waist, his other hand resting on top of the one currently warming his chest. Slowly, he caressed Rafael’s knuckles with his thumb. At every swipe, Sonny’s thumb would slide across his gold wedding band, and he couldn’t help but smile.

Sonny and Rafael got married earlier that day.

It was Christmas Eve, the only actual day they managed to get their families, their friends and the judge all together in one place. And it was a perfect little intimate ceremony, with tear-jerking vows, grateful mothers and amused friends. Afterwards, they all went to lunch.

It had been loud, and toasts were made, and the entire time Sonny had Rafael’s hand in his. The whole time, he’d turn to see Rafael’s beautiful eyes on him. It made his heart cheer in his chest every time he leaned down to kiss Rafael. His husband.

Now, they were home. The home they had shared for three years before Sonny got down on one knee and Rafael said he’d be honored to be his husband, as if the honor wasn’t all Sonny’s. The home they’d built and worked on daily to ensure it was their safe haven, a place free of judgments, made of love and mutual support.

Their honeymoon was set for after the New Year’s celebrations, they’d be going on a short tour of Europe. Sonny couldn’t wait to drive across European roads, Rafael’s hand on his thigh the entire time. He couldn’t wait to eat and drink his nights away with the love of his life by his side. He couldn’t wait to see the sights reflected on Rafael’s eyes. 

“You’re my husband now,” Rafael murmured into his neck, cuddling in tighter against his chest. 

“I am,” Sonny smiled, and placed a kiss on Rafael’s temple. “And you’re mine.”

He could still feel the thrill of signing his new name for the first time. Barba-Carisi. He couldn’t help the way pride blossomed in his chest from taking Rafael’s name, for fortifying their family. 

“I love you, Sonny Barba-Carisi,” Rafael said, kissing Sonny’s neck softly, sighing contently. 

“And I love you, Rafael Barba-Carisi,” he whispered back. “You’ve made me the happier man on the planet. You’ve made this Christmas the best one of my life.” 

Rafael removed himself from his place in Sonny’s neck to look at him, a brilliant smile on his face. Sonny immediately smiled back. 

“And to think that every year we’re going to celebrate our anniversary on Christmas eve,” he said softly, the hand that was on Sonny’s chest sliding up to the back of his neck. 

Sonny hummed, leaning in. “Christmas has always been my favorite holiday.”

“And now it’s mine, too,” he whispered, and met Sonny in the middle for a kiss. 

Inside the apartment, the fire in the fireplace slowly died. Outside, snow was falling. But Sonny and Rafael were lost in each other, their embrace tightening as they kissed, their gold wedding rings twinkling under the fairy lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Sophia for accidentally naming this story! 
> 
> I have three Christmas oneshots ready for December, and I'll probably write more before Christmas day. So keep an eye on the collection I created with Barisi Christmas stories (and check out the ones from last year!). 
> 
> Don't forget to tip your writer with comment and kudos MWAH MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
